


Broken love

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid Friendship, Hurt Spencer Reid, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Protective Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Hotch and Reid are in a relationship but it is not for long a happy one.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Broken love

They have been dating for three months now and a few minutes ago it finally happened and while Hotch was all over the moon, Reid was the absolute opposite. It had hurt, he felt over stimulated now, he felt weak and a little bit like he has a light fever it wasn't like what he read about, he had been nervous the whole time and it didn't ease like everyone says. 

"What do you say-" Teasingly Hotch leans down, his mouth near Spencer's ear. "We do a second round." His hand moves towards Spencer's dick making him grab the older mans hand and pushing it away. 

"No." Surprised but not disappointed or mad Hotch moves his head away from Spencer and looks down on him. 

"We don't have too." Spencer shots him a quick smile and then crawls out of the bed in the direction of the bathroom and that was it.  
Whenever Hotch tried to do more than just a simple kiss from now one he was immediately interrupted by Spencer turning his head away, trying to push him off him. "Is everything okay between us?"

"Yes." Spencer spits out fast, trying to get out under Hotch weight on the couch. "Let me- I need too-"

"What is wrong?" Hotch has both his arms placed on each side, his chest slightly pressing on Reid's. 

"I need to go to the bathroom just let me-" Tired of this Hotch sits back up watching Spencer stumble into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. 

He would go as far as to say he loves Spencer but him being this repellent makes it hard for him to think he feels the same. 

So he tries again and again and eventually he takes it a little bit to far and Spencer starts panicking and tries everything to get Hotch off him, and he immediately does when he realizes what is happening looking down on Spencer who's breath is unhealthy fast. "It's alright, I am sorry-"

"Don't touch me." He yells scrambling away. 

"I won't." Hotch holds his hands up moving back from the bed and Spencer gets up with shaky legs and locks himself in in the bathroom ones again.

"Spencer you have been in there for some time now I am starting to get worried." 

"I am- I am- Can you not come in please?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry what happened I don't know what's gotten into me I-"

"Can you call Morgan?" He is not going to survive this. 

"I will, of course, give me moment I will find my phone." To say he feels horrified to make this phone call was an understatement. Morgan had been disapproving of this from the start but would never do anything to break them apart because he also knows this relationship made Spencer incredibly happy in the beginning. What had he done? Were did he and Spencer went wrong? 

"I will be there in twenty minutes." Morgan greets him.

"It's not about a case."

"Oh sorry man what's up?"

"Would you mind stepping by? It's about Reid."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't think so,he has locked himself into my bathroom and asked for you." He knows he will find out anyway. "I- I- I messed up."

"I will be there in ten." 

"He is on his way, do you maybe wanna come out?" Hotch asks with a soft voice. 

"No."

"I am sorry. I should have stopped sooner."

"It's okay." It obviously isn't and Hotch also knew that,he didn't know what had gotten into him when he had pushed his hand under the waistband of Spencer's sweatpants as he pressed him down into the madress kissing him. 

"Spencer I am so sorry." He didn't get an answer and he just stayed at the thin bathroom door hearing if there is any movements inside and eventually the doorbell rang. "Thank you for coming he is in the bathroom down the hall."

"What happened?"

"We- I- I- you should ask him."

"Hotch?" 

"Just- I am sorry-" Questioning Morgan studies Hotch's face. "I- I- you should really talk to him first."

"It's me pretty boy can you let me in?" In a matter of seconds he opens the door and Morgan steps in closing the door behind him. "You okay?" 

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay,I am here."

"How do you like- How do you like sleeping with other people?"

"What?" 

"I slept with Hotch two months ago and it was really horrible. I hated it and he tries- he tries really often to- to do it again but I don't want to."

"Is this why you are locked in here?"

"Yes, he- he didn't- didn't listen to me at first when I asked him to stop." With a tear strained face Spencer looks up to Morgan who crouches down in front of him. "I was afraid so I locked myself in here, I am sorry I made him call you."

"No hey, you are afraid of something you call me that's okay."

"I shouldn't be afraid of him." 

"Why don't you tell me the whole story? Maybe we can figure something out." Morgan sits down leaning his back against the shelf under the sink. He wants to rip Hotch in pieces right now but that wouldn't do Reid any good.

"We- eh- I never had- you know- sex before so when we did sleep together it was my first time and I didn't know what to expect but- does it always hurt?" He asks playing with his hands.

"I have never been with a men I can't tell you that."

"Were you nervous?"

"I was but it eased in the process." 

"For me it didn't." 

"Did Hotch know?"

"What?"

"That it was your first time?"

"No." Hotch had stayed in the kitchen he had already messed up enough he doesn't also have to be caught listening to them.

"So you didn't like it?"

"No, I felt really awful afterwards I can't really describe it."

"You don't have to it's okay. Did you tell him that? That you didn't like it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I thought with time I would just start to enjoy it." 

"You guys didn't-"

"No but- he- today he really wanted to and he touched me- and- and I-" Uncomfortable he moves around on the ground. "I don't-"

"Kid I think you two need to talk."

"He will feel terrible."

"And he should. Not only because he overstepped your boundaries but also because he didn't notice something was wrong sooner." 

"Do you think- you know- I will ever like it?" 

"I don't know. Maybe you just have to try different stuff out." 

"You think he still- you know- wants me if he finds out?" With big eyes he looks at Morgan.

"Kid I- I- I don't think I can answer that but if you want- you want my opinion I would say we grab your stuff and you talk with him about this so he knows what's wrong but then you leave."

"I don't want to leave him."

"He did what he did and if you want to give him a second chance I understand but if he did it ones how high is the chance he will do it again?" 

"It wasn't- He didn't-"

"I know but he still shouldn't have." Morgan follows Spencer out of the bathroom and listens, biting his tongue while the two talk about everything and Spencer cries the whole time while Hotch let's him talk and then spits out apology after apology promising they will find out what Spencer likes and even if they don't that he would never stop loving him for that so Spencer decides against Morgan's advice and stays with Hotch.

Morgan checks in on Spencer regularly about this when they have a private moment asking if anything has happened and it never did so eventually he stopped. It took three years till Morgan got a call from Spencer in the middle of the night. "What's up?"

"Hotch's please come get me."

"What happened?" And then the line went dead and Morgan drove as his life dependent on this and when he walked up the stairs, Reid was already walking down, dresses in only his underwear and T-shirt, blood running down his lip and his arms bruised. "I've got you,I've got you." The thin man nearly falls into his best friends arms. "Let's get you out of here." 

"He can't be alone- you have to help him. He is drunk,I don't know what he will do." 

"I will call Rossi." 

"You have to help him, please."

"You call Rossi." With a heavy heart he sits Spencer down on the steps and walks up to the apartment. "Hotch?" Carefully he opened the door that was not fully closed. "This is Morgan I am coming in." With a hand on his gun he walks in and finds the man in the kitchen, holding himself at the counter. "Hotch?"

"You are not gonna shot me."

"Give me a good reason to."

"Your career."

"Not good enough. We called Rossi he is going to take care of you okay?" 

"I don't need anyone to take care of me. I told Spencer that but he wouldn't listen."

"So what? You hit him?" Hotch shrugs and takes another sip from his glass and not long after he finishes two more glasses Rossi was standing in the door. "He is all yours." 

"What happened Aaron?" 

"He wouldn't stop talking, and my head, my goddamn head, and he, he was being a brad and- I- I just wanted him to be quiet and to be useful- and- I- I-" With that he slips from the counter hitting the ground. 

"Stay down." 

And eventhough this man didn't deserve it, Rossi made sure he gets a third chance,not with Spencer but in life. He gets him into rehab and uses his status to cover it up with the fact that Hotch has vacation days left but what was done was never discussed again,Morgan and Spencer cleaned his apartment from Spencer's stuff while he was gone and at the time he was back at the office all of Reid's bruises were healed but everybody knew, till the day Hotch resigned years later, what it meant when Spencer flinched away.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify that I really really like Hotch's character in the Show. Because I know people will come at me for this.


End file.
